Ciao, Fratello
by Xoulao
Summary: A HetaOni Fanfiction. When Romano feels desperate when he finds his brother dead, but he also finds a unexpected comfort arrives. One-Shot.


**Note: So this Fanfiction is takes place after the particular scene where Italy is dead, and Germany come and lay a flower on him. As far as I remember, Romano wasn't in this mansion at that time, but I wrote this fanfiction like he was there.**

**I hope you like this one-shot !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor HetaOni.**

* * *

"Goodbye, Italy", muttered Germany, tears rolling on his cheeks.

Italy was lying on a bed, one hand over the other. Germany placed a flower between his fingers. They were cold. He turned back, and exited the room. He just closed the door when someone hit him.

"Get the hell out of my way, and -"

Dark brown hair. Amber eyes looking at him.

"R-Romano ?"

"Huh, good job. Where's the hell is my brother?", he asked with a neutral tone.

Germany just realized how much the two Italians brothers looked alike.

"Er..."

"What's that? You guys a hiding me some- Wait, what? You _cried_? Crap, what's the thing. Shit-", started panicking Romano.

"Just...go inside..." Germany was still shocked, he barely couldn't think anymore. But he knew that he didn't wanted to see again Italy. So he just walked a few steps away.

Panick was spreading all over Romano's face when he turned the doorknob.

His mind just stopped working.

"S-Shit, V-Veneziano..."

He was shaking, he suddenly felt all dizzy. There was a huge knot in his stomach, he felt like he was falling. It took a lot of efforts to walk towards his little brother. His skin was pale, and his hair, usually spiky, were falling all over his face. With trembling fingers, he replaced a strand of hair that was masking his little brother's eyes. They were closed, but Romano knew they were the same color as his. They were brothers. The first tears rolled oon his cheeks.

_I let...my own brother..._

He was crying over Italy's chest, when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He jumped, raised his head.

" 'the hell are you?"

"R-Romano, c-come on -"

"You sound like that fucking -"

"_Ja_, I'm his brother...Now stand up..."

Romano didn't realized that he was on his knees.

"I-I...Veneziano..."

"L-Listen, Romano..."

Prussia knelt next to him,

"You're hurting yourself, let's...-"

"No !", snapped Romano. "He's my little brother, got it? I-I won't let him..." his voice broke.

_Let him what? Go? H-He's...I-I can say it..._

Prussia didn't know what to answer. So he just wrapped one arm around the Italian's shoulder, sure that he would push him out, but instead of it, he just looked at him.

"Y-you know...I felt it. Even before I got in this room, I felt it. Like a-a, part...of me f-fading away..." He grabbed Prussia's arm, muttering.

"I-It hurts..."

Why was he all telling this guy he barely know? Maybe he just felt like he could, that he will understand. He did come here to find him, to comfort him, right?

"I know..."Prussia answered. He choked a sob. His nation did disappeared, his people diedm leaving only him and his memories. He held Romano tighter, stroking his soft dark brown hair.

"You two look alike."

"But they always prefered my brother. And hell, I felt jealous of him. Of my own brother..."

"I know that feel..."

Romano looked taken aback.

"Ja, because he is actually, y-you know...a nation..." He sighed. "Anyways, past is past, right?"

Romano didn't answer. He just buried his head between Prussia arms.

He never felt such desperated. However, it was the first time he had someone sharing his feelings, letting him cry on him. Like a big brother would do.

_Did I ever let him cry, without juding him...?_

As if he was reading his mind, Prussia said

"Don't have regrets, Romano."

"How can I do that? F-First, I never let him know that... I was happy when we united. I-I cried...But never in front of him. And I was happy...A-And I never told him! And everytime he tried confiding to me, I never listened...I-I...wait ! And _you_, you're telling me that you won't have regrets? Like hell!"

Romano was still trembling.

"I will have regrets. I already have with my nation..." Pause. "But talking about West...Sometimes I think of how I am a bad brother, but when I see him..."

"N-Now I just want to see him smile ! That too cheery smile..."

"Just remember him like that. Remember the happy one..." A nostalgic look on his face.

A long pause. A deep silence, only broken by Romano's sobs.

"Alright, Romano... Are you...ready?"

Romano knew he had to say goodbye. But he couldn't. He stood up. He twisted a strand of his brother's chestnut hair around his finger.

Prussia patted his shoulder, grabbed his arm and gently guided him towards the door. Just before they crossed the door frame, Romano muttered.

_"Ciao, fratello."_


End file.
